Dragon Fire
by Ruby Lunaris
Summary: -HP!YGO xover- Harry Potter disappeared from the Dursley's doorstep over fifteen years ago. What will the wizarding world do when they finally find their savior in the most unlikely of places? –Independent!Gray!Harry!- –Harry!Ishizu-


_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Yugi-oh**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first. 

_**Summary:**_ _**(HP!YGO xover)**_ Harry Potter disappeared from the Dursley's doorstep over fifteen years ago. What will the wizarding world do when they finally find their savior in the most unlikely of places? _**–Independent!Gray!Harry!- –Harry!Ishizu-**_

**Glossary:**  
"_**§§ §§**_" – Parseltongue  
"[**bold**" - Japanese  
"**bold-underline**" - Yami's speaking to Hikari's  
"_**bold-italic**_" – Hikari's speaking to Yami's  
'_italics_' - Thoughts

**Dragon Fire**  
Prologue: Roar of the Dragon!  
By: Ruby Lunaris  


_**-Gordrics Hollow, October 31, 1981 - Lily's POV-**_

Lily Potter sat in her son's nursery rocking back and forth in a rocking chair while she sung her one year son to sleep as she cradled him in her arms. 

The infant was just starting to doze while curled up in the crook of his mother's arms, with one hand clutching some of her long red hair in one small fist, while his other arm clutched a small stuffed gold and black dragon doll that Sirius had brought over just before the Potters went into hiding from Voldemort. 

Even at one year old, Harry seemed to be a bright boy for one so young. During the months that he was with them, he never cried unless he was hungry or had a dirty diaper. He always seemed so calm and quiet. 

Harry was already talking, though most of what he said was in baby talk, and sometimes was hard to understand, but when he did talk it was non-stop. He was always curious about things like most babies were. But sometimes the way Harry seemed to look at you, it seemed like he was staring directly into your soul. 

Harry got along with all of the Marauders except for Peter, who now avoids Harry like the plague. The two of them had been inseparable as when Harry was with Sirius, when Harry was still just a baby, but during Harry's first birthday, they had invited all of their friends to celebrate and that's when everything started to change. 

During the party, whenever Peter tried to pick up Harry, the baby wouldn't go anywhere near him until Sirius tried handling Harry over to Peter, and Harry had let out an earsplitting wail that sounded like he was being tortured that caused Peter to hurriedly put Harry back into Sirius arms, and Harry immediately quieted down once he was back in his godfather's arms, and any other attempts made by Peter to try and touch or pick up Harry always wound up with the same results. 

As Harry got older, Lily started noticing odd little things that happened around the house whenever Harry was around, things she originally put off as Harry doing underage magic like all young witches and wizards did at that age, but as time went on she became less sure of it simply being that, as more and more incidents occurred. 

One such happened a few moths ago, when she was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family since they couldn't bring any house elves with them into hiding, and the frying pan had slipped and splattered her hand with hot oil. 

Harry had been in the kitchen sitting in his highchair eating his baby food when it happened, and had looked up when she had cried out in pain. 

While she was trying to treat her injury as best as she could by running cold water on to cool it down, Harry started putting up a fuss and wouldn't calm down until she picked up out of his high chair. 

Just as she was about to pick him up, Harry had grabbed hold of her injured hand by her fingers and brought it up to his mouth, and kissed the top of the burn before she could react. Before she could pull her hand back and scold Harry for kissing her burn, she felt a strange tingling sensation curse through her arm, as the pain from the burn faded away, just as Harry let her go. 

Looking down at her hand, she discovered that there was no longer sign of any kind of her burn her hand. Even the reddened area left where the oil had splattered was gone, leaving clear unblemished skin behind. 

Lily stared down in shock at her now uninjured hand for a few more minutes, as she gingerly touched the area that had once been burned in wander, especially when there was no pain at the touch, before she turned her attention back on Harry who was happily smiling up at her like he had done something good, as he held up his arms to her wanting to be picked up. 

"Harry what did you do?" Lily asked as she picked up her son out of his high chair and cradled him against her body. 

"Owie go 'way," Harry said cheerfully, as he cuddled happily in his mothers arms as he reached out and touched her healed hand, before he smiled back up at her, "Ma no hurt 'more?" 

"No my owie doesn't hurt anymore." Lily said, smiling a bit down at her son for a moment, before a worried frown appeared on her features, as she tried to figure out how Harry had been able to do what he had just done. 

'_Should I tell James or Albus what just happened?_' Lily thought silently to herself as she glanced down at Harry for a moment, then shook off the thought after a few seconds, as she decided not tell anyone what happened, '_It's probably nothing, and what he did is probably normal for a wizard baby..._' 

It wasn't until a few weeks later that another incident occurred when the Potters were vacationing in Romania, and were visiting one of their old school friends who worked on the Dragon reserve, and Harry had disappeared while they were there. 

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

The Potters had traveled to Romania to visit an old school friend who was working at the local Dragon Reservation, and the group was having a picnic in one of the safe parts of the reservation that was kept well away from where the dragon herds were. 

After having a full meal on baby food, Harry had been taking his afternoon nap, when Lily and James had been called away for a moment by their friend, and since Harry had been sleeping they had left him on the blanket, and walked a few feet away to talk with their friend, while keeping picnic site in full view so they could rush back in case Harry woke up. 

To this day, they still didn't know what happened. Even though Lily had kept an eye on the blanket the entire while she and James talked with their friends, there had been no sign of Harry waking up or walking away, but when they finally went back to the picnic blanket, it was to discover their son was missing. 

After a quick search of the surrounding area for their missing son, only to find no trace of him in sight, the quickly alerted the reservation authorities, there had been a massive hunt over the reservation that lasted for about half an hour before a group of wizards sent out a signal flare to alert everyone that they had found something. 

When Lily and James both finally reached the location, they arrived to see a large group of wizards gathered around talking amongst themselves and pointing at something that she couldn't see, but she didn't see her son anywhere amongst them. 

James was the first to reach the group, and his complexion had turned completely white after taking one look at whatever had the other witches and wizards attention and had turned back around to try and stop her from approaching the scene. 

"Lily, wait a second," James said as she hurried over to his wife and grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further, "Let these people handle the situation. You don't need to see..." 

"James what's going on? What is it?" Lily demanded as she ignored her husbands warnings and shrugged off his grip on her arm, pushing her way past both him and the gathered group, to see what was going on, "Is it Harry? Is he okay..." 

A loud gasp of horror escaped from Lily's lips, as she soon spotted what everyone was looking at, as her hands fly to her mouth to keep her from screaming out loud at the sight before her. 

One year old Harry Potter was sitting in a dragons nest, quite happily playing with three Antipodean Opaleye dragon kits, and seemed to be having a great time of it, as the sounds of his laughter could be heard through the small clearing, as the kits rolled and pounced on him playfully. 

But what really scared the adults other than what was going on, was the sight of the full grown Antipodean Opaleye dragon who was lying a few feet away from the nest, it's body stretched out on the ground as it caught the afternoon suns rays, while keeping a watchful it's children's actions with the young boy with a watchful eye. 

"_HARRY!_" Lily shrieked, yanking out her wand from her robes as she started to run towards her son, only to be roughly pulled back by some of the gathered wizards, "Let me go! That's my baby over there! If that dragon hurts him I'm going to..." 

"Mrs. Potter, you _must_ calm yourself," one of the witches said as she held onto Lily's arm as the redhead tried to break free, "You're not going to help matters by jumping in there to save your son like that." 

"Why haven't any of you tried to get him!" James demanded as he rounded on the game wardens, his eyes flaring angrily as the wardens all took a step back, "You must have ways to deal with a situation like this! That dragon could kill him in any second!" 

"We've been _trying_ to do just that when you arrived, Lily," Mitchell, the wizard they had come to see, said as he glanced warily back at Harry and the dragons, "But our attempts at approaching them have been turned back." 

"What do you mean?" James demanded as he looked around the gathered group, while keeping a firm hand on Lily's arm to make sure she didn't try rushing in to save their son, "How hard can it be!" 

"All of us here _know_ that particular dragon, and it's usually _very_ tolerant about humans, so we believe your son is completely safe at the moment," anther wizard said as he glanced back at the Potters while pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he glanced back at the Harry and the dragons, "or else she'd have done something other than simply sit there and watch him play with her kits. But when we tried to take him back from her, she attacked us." 

"We tried approaching up close, only to have her snarl and shoot flames at us, causing us to retreat," Mitchell said, shaking his head a bit as he motioned to his blue robes, which were covered in soot and burned in some areas, "before we were badly burned. I think the only reason we got off so easy was because she wasn't aiming to kill us when she did it." 

"Why didn't you just accio him to you," Lily added in as she scowled at the game wardens with an accusing look in her eyes as she glanced back worriedly at her son who was still happily playing with the dragon kits, "if you couldn't simply approach them!" 

"Because she's been blocking all of our attempts to do just that. Just when we had him," A witch answered as she crossed her arms over her chest, "she uses her wings to block him from coming to us with one of her wings, then she catches him before he hits the ground with her snout." 

"So far, that dragon hasn't done _anything_ to harm your son. For some reason that we can see," another witch added in as she released her grip on Lily and took a step away from the other witch, "all she's been doing is watching him play with her kits." 

"It's almost like she's waiting for something to happen," another wizard said, just as he looked back at the dragon, only to have his eyes widen at shock, "Hey what's she doing! Stop her before she gets killed!" 

Everyone spun around to see that Lily Potter had left the group while they were all distracted and was slowly making her way down to the dragon's nest. 

"Lily! Get back here!" James demanded as he started to go after his wife only to be held back by the game wardens. 

"James, don't! If you try and stop her now, the Antipodean Opaleye might attack." Mitchell said as he held onto his friend as he struggled to break frees of the others grasp, "Let's wait and see what happens." 

* * *

While the others were busy talking amongst themselves, Lily had already started making her way down to the dragon's nest with determined steps, and her mouth set as she kept her eyes on her son, while glancing uneasily at the Antipodean Opaleye, as she held her wand out in front of her.

Elsa watched the human woman approach with a wary eye, as she glanced back at her kits and the human boy, before turning her gaze back towards Lily as she continued her approach, before pushing herself up to her full height as she issued a warning snarl at the human to warn her to keep back, as smoke started coming out of her muzzle. 

Lily immediately came to a stop fifteen feet away from Elsa's nest, as she saw the warning signs. 

Just then Harry glanced up, and saw his mother coming and let out a happy gurgling cry as he pulled himself up to his unsteady feet for a moment only to have his legs give out, and he fell to his knees back into the nest. 

The Antipodean Opaleye saw Harry's reaction to Lily's approach and eyed the human woman cautiously as Lily continued making her way towards them, as the dragon seemed to visibly relax her stance, as Lily walked right up to her and stopped five feet away, looking her directly in the eyes with a determined look on her face. 

"Look here, dragon. I don't want any trouble. I don't know if you can understand me or not," Lily said, hesitating for a second before putting away her wand into her robes and showed the dragon her empty hands to show that she was unarmed, before motioning her hands towards Harry, "All I want is my son. Just let me take him and the others and I will leave you and your babies alone." 

Glancing over at Harry as Lily spoke, the dragon seemingly understanding Lily's words, the Antipodean Opaleye suddenly stretched out her long neck out to Lily and sniffed her all over, taking in her scent, before pulling her head back and sniffed Harry the same way, before opening her mouth and seizing Harry by his clothes in her large mouth. 

Lily let out a startled gasp, as for a moment she thought the dragon was going to finally eat her son right in front of her, and was preparing to launch a spell with her wand when the Antipodean Opaleye simply turned her head back towards Lily with Harry still clutched in her mouth, before simply depositing him in his mother's arms without further incident. 

As Lily clutched Harry's warm body to her own as she stared in disbelief at the Antipodean Opaleye for a second, what the Antipodean Opaleye did next. 

The Antipodean Opaleye backed up a few steps to give herself room, as she sent out a growl to her kits who all scampered forward from the nest, and together the four dragons bowed in front of Lily and Harry, causing Harry to laugh and clap, as Lily took a step back in shock while keeping her arms wrapped around her son's body. 

"What's going on," Lily thought to herself as she started backing away from the dragons, as confusion filled her as she tried to figure out the reason for why they were bowing, "Why are they..." 

After a few seconds the four dragons all stood back up straight and stared at Lily for a moment, before the kits turned to return to their nest, while the mother remained standing where she was. 

"_**-I watched him for you, human, kept him safe from those who might harm him,-**_" a feminine voice echoed through Lily's mind, causing her to jump in fright, as she realized that the voice she was hearing was coming from the Antipodean Opaleye as it eyed her, "_**-Keep our little prince safe, or you wizards will face the wrath of all of the dragons...-**_

"How did he get here in the first place? Your nest has to be about fifteen miles away from the main office," Lily asked, just as Harry let out a loud yawn and his eyes drifted to sleep, and she shifted his small body in her arms so that he could rest his head against her shoulder, "where my family and I were when he disappeared. He can barely walk three feet, let alone fifteen miles, and he's only been missing for ten minutes." 

_**-That I do not know. As I took care of my kits, he appeared suddenly right before my eyes in a puff of smoke. He looked as surprised as I was by his arrival, but since he was just a hatchling, I let him be.-**_ the dragon said simply, as it turned away from her, and went back to it's kits, which were now making unhappy grumbling sounds about their new playmate leaving them so soon, _**-I was in no mood to leave my nest to return him to you humans so I just let him remain until someone came looking for him.-**_

"Well thanks for watching him then, and keeping him safe from harm," Lily said, just as a confused look appeared on her features as she remembered how the family of dragons had reacted when Harry was returned to her, and what the larger one had called Harry, "I have one more question. Why were you and your kits bowing to Harry and me, and why do you call him 'your prince'?" 

**_-I call him a prince, because I can sense an ancient power within him, that hasn't been seen in this world in a long time, and we dragons recognize it for what it truly is,-_** The dragon said, as she turned her gaze back towards Lily for a moment, as what appeared to look to be a smirk appeared on the Dragons features, before she turned away again, **_-From the moment he first arrived in front of my nest, I recognized him for what he will one day be, and as our prince if he ever needs our help, he'll have the dragon race will answer his call.-_**

Lily stood there for a few seconds as she thought over what the dragon had just told her, while she still cradled Harry's small body in her arms, when her husbands voice calling for her to come back brought her back to reality, and she turned on her heel and hurried back to the others. 

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

That trip to Romania had turned out to be their last trip anywhere because shortly after their return home to England, Dumbledore showed up at their front doorstep to tell them that Voldemort had found out about the prophecy, and that they needed to go into hiding in order to protect Harry.

The Potters had been in hiding for over two months after it was revealed to them by Dumbledore that Voldemort would be coming after them because of what the prophecy had said about Harry and the Longbottom child. Not long before they had gone into hiding, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked by Death Eaters who were after their son Neville, who also fit the child mentioned in the prophecy. 

Both Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity with the Crutasius curse, cast by Bellatrix Lestrange who was now rotting in a cell at Azkaban. Both Alice and Frank now resided in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward under constant surveillance, while young Neville lived with his grandmother. 

Before they had gone into hiding they had picked one of James long time best friends, Sirius Black, to be their Secret Keeper, so that it would be impossible to find their hiding place, but after a talk with Sirius few days ago, they had changed the Secret Keeper duties to another one of James friends, Peter Pettigrew, who was now in hiding too. 

No one else except the four of them knew about the change, and everyone else in the wizarding world continued to believe that Sirius was their protector. They hadn't even bothered to tell Dumbledore about the change in plans. 

"Lily, he's here!" James yelled to Lily as the front door was blasted away, as he hurriedly pushed her towards the staircase, "Take Harry and get out of here!" 

"No, James," She returned defiantly, as she stood behind her husband with her own wand drawn and ready to fight, "I _won't_ leave you to face them alone!" 

"We can't let them get their hands on Harry! Just _go_ Lily, I'll hold him off as long as I can." James said, as he stared up at his wife with a pleading look in his eyes, that was soon replaced with a determined expression just as they heard the sound of someone starting to enter their home, "I _promise_ you, I'll come back! Just _go_, dammit!" 

Lily hesitated for only a second longer, but seeing the determination in her husband's eyes, she nodded and ran up the stairs, not even turning back when she heard a scream and then a cold, cackling laughter. She heard a few spells being exchanged, and then a body falling to the ground with a thud. 

Frantically, she ran into the nursery, hoping beyond hope that she and her son could escape. As she entered the nursery, she noticed that Harry was wide awake and sitting up in his crib watching her while clutching his dragon doll in one hand. 

Quickly cast a spell that that caused all of Harry's baby things to start flying around as they all flew into a charmed suitcase that she kept in the room, in case of emergencies. 

As the suitcase was packing itself, she rushed over to Harry's crib and started pulling down the cribs railing so that she could pick up Harry, when the door swung open with a loud bang that caused her to jump in fright, to reveal the dark lord himself, Lord Voldemort, on the other side of the door. 

He raised his wand and pointed it in Harry's direction as he prepared to cast the killing curse on the infant boy. Terrified for her child's life, Lily flung herself in front of her baby. Voldemort glared at her for her defiance. 

"Move aside you silly girl, and I may spare your life." He said coldly. 

"No. Not Harry. Take me instead. Please, I beg you. Kill me instead." She knew it was pointless to plead with Voldemort, but she had to try. She would give anything so that her baby could live. 

"As you wish, your death will be just one less obstacle for me to deal with," Voldemort said as he sneered at the younger woman as he pointed his wand directly at her, "_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!" 

A flash of green light flew from the wands tip and hit Lily directly in the chest, killing her instantly, as her lifeless body fell to the floor in a lifeless heap in front of Harry's crib while the toddler watched on. 

_**-End Lily's POV-**_

* * *

_**-Harry's POV-**_

One year old Harry Potter watched his mother fall to the ground after the strange man shot the green light at her, and when she didn't get back up he became worried. 

He had been awoken by his parents raised voices coming from outside the room, and had been sitting up in his crib while rubbing his eyes with one hand while his other hand still clutched his dragon doll, when his mom came bursting back inside, heading straight for him. She had just lowered the bars to the crib when the a strange man appeared in the doorway with his wand out. 

Harry could only watch as his mother put herself in between him and the strange man, and the two adults started talking, but Harry couldn't understand any of what had been said, and could only watch as the strange man pointed his wand at his mother and shot a green light at her, causing her to fall to the ground after it hit her head on, and even though he could see that her eyes were wide open from where he was sitting, she wasn't moving or trying to get back up. 

Seeing how his mother had put down the bars of his bed, he stood up on wobbly legs and climbed down to the floor, and crawled the rest of the way to where his mother was lying, and sat down in front of her body. 

"Ma?" Harry said in a quiet voice, as he stared down at his mothers face, confused when he saw that she seemed to be napping, yet her eyes were wide open, so he reached out to lightly pat his mothers face to wake her up, "Ma, 'ake up." 

After a few seconds of no response from his mother, Harry started crying as he tried shaking her with his small arms, while calling to her, when he heard the strange man speaking again. 

Looking up from his mother's still body, Harry stared up at Voldemort with tears running down his green eyes, as he stared at the person he knew was responsible for his mother's condition, as the older man said something that he couldn't understand, as he raised his wand arm at him. 

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" 

All Harry could do was sit there as he watched the green light head for him, just as an orange colored barrier suddenly appeared around the infant, and shielded him from most of the attack and causing it to bounce back towards it's caster. 

Harry's cries grew louder, as he suddenly felt a burning pain on his forehead, as he brought one chubby hand up to rub at the affected area, as tears continued pouring down his eyes, as he stared up at Voldemort with angry eyes. 

All he wanted right now was for his mommy to wake up and make the pain in his head go away, and then make the bad man go away to. Where was his daddy and why wasn't he coming to help them? He wanted the bad man to go away! 

As he sat there with tears running down his eyes while still clutching his forehead as he glared up at Voldemort, a strange gray light seemed to surround Harry's body as he suddenly started to feel tired as a comforting warmth seemed to fill his small body, calming him down as the tears finally stopped as he drifted off to sleep next to his mom's corpse, just as a loud rumbling growl could be heard echoing within the nursery room. 

_**-End Harry's POV-**_

* * *

_**-Voldemort's POV-**_

Voldemort watched in amusement as Harry tried to revive his dead mother, as he was filled with glee when the toddler soon broke down in tears when nothing he did seemed to roust his mother. 

"So you miss your mother don't you, little Potter? Don't worry you'll soon be with her again in a few moments," Voldemort said, as he pointed his wand at the crying infant, as an evil smirk appeared on his features, "_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" 

A stream of green light left the wand's tip and head straight for Harry. Just as the light was about to hit Harry, Voldemort's eyes widened in shock as a strange gold barrier suddenly surrounded the infant, causing the killing curse to bounce of it as it came in contact with the barrier, and head straight back to Voldemort, who quickly dodged it as it came his way. 

The Killing Curse hit a nearby wall with a loud explosion that destroyed part of the wall, and as Voldemort turned his gaze back on the infant, he saw that the boy hadn't gotten completely off unharmed from the spell, as a bleeding lightning bolt shaped cut appeared on the infants forehead. 

Harry's cries grew louder as he felt pain shoot through his head, as he reached up to rub his forehead as he glared at Voldemort through tear filled eyes that looked out of place on the infants face. 

"What the hell!" Voldemort exclaimed, as he saw what happened to his spell, his shock quickly disappearing as anger took it's place, as he raised his wand arm once more to cast another killing curse at Harry, " 

Before he could cast another spell, he became distracted by a loud rumbling sound, that sounded like a large beast was growling somewhere inside the room, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. 

When the growling got louder he turned his full attention back on Harry to see that the toddler had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep on the floor next to his mother's body. 

Meanwhile the mysterious shield that had protected Harry before seemed to be growing with each second, seemingly expanding across the room and merging with the rooms' shadows, and reaching up as high as the ceiling. 

Voldemort felt a chill of fear fill him, as he kept his wand trained on whatever was forming in the shadows, as it started to take the shape of something huge as the growling became louder than before, just as a pair of narrowed glowing orange eyes glaring down at him, as the head of what appeared to be a crystal dragon with two long golden horns on it's head appeared, with a third golden horn sticking out on top of it's snout appeared out of the growing shadows. 

Voldemort instinctively took a step back in worry as he took in the dragon, as it continued to stepped out of the shadows and came into full view, as he stared in disbelief first at the dragon, then looked back at the Potter boys unconscious form as he continued to sleep. 

'_What's going on here!_' Voldemort thought silently to himself as he stared on in disbelief and worriment, at the dragon that was now towering over him. '_How can the brat have brought a bloody dragon here! And just what kind of dragon is this anyways?_' 

He refused to admit that he was scared about the situation. He was just a little worried but never scared, as he kept his wand trained on the dragon as it appeared in the room, while Voldemort backed off as far as he could until his back hit the wall behind him, as he tried to figure out how to handle the situation before the dragon could have the chance to attack him. 

Snarling dangerously as it kept it's eyes on the wizard in front of it, the dragon's muzzle opened to reveal several rows of long pointy teeth, and in the back of it's throat Voldemort could make out a ball of energy starting to take shape inside of the dragon's mouth. 

"_BLOODY HE—_" Voldemort cursed as he started to shout out a protection spell when the dragon let loose with a huge blast of electrified blue flames that completely incinerated the Dark Lord within seconds as his agonized screams echoed throughout the house, as the Dark Lord's wand hit the floor, leaving behind nothing except ashes on the floor, and a blackened body shaped imprint on the wall that had been behind the Dark Lord. 

_**-End Voldemort's POV-**_

* * *

The dragon let out a loud snort as he walked over to where Voldemort had once stood and sniffed at the ashes and wall for a moment, before turning away, his tail purposely brushing against the ashes to scatter them as he walked back to Harry and his mother.

As the dragon approached the duo, it's body started glowing as its size started to shrink down to the size of a housecat, and stood over Harry's sleeping form. Placing it's front legs on Harry's arm it nuzzled and licked his face gently for a second before pulling away from the youth, and backing away and curling up next to Harry to wait for him to wake up, feeling too exhausted to maintain it's full size in the human realm as long as it's young master was unconscious. 

After a few minutes, the dragons head popped back up when it's ears picked up the sound of a voice calling out from somewhere in the house, followed by the sound of running footsteps coming up the stairs. 

The dragon went on full alert, standing up to protect Harry, just seconds before a man with long shaggy black hair and a panicked expression on his face appeared in the doorway, as he took in the bodies lying on the ground. 

Just as the man started to take a step towards Harry and Lily's bodies, the older man stopped in midstep when he found himself staring down at a small dragon standing protectively over Harry's unconscious form, snarling angrily at him. 

* * *

Sirius Black flew through the night sky on his broom as he rushed to the Potters house as fast as he could as he hoped that he wasn't too late. He had just left Wormtail's home about ten minutes ago, only to find the place empty.

Upon reaching the Potter home, he could feel his blood go cold when he saw what was left of the front door, and pulled out his wand as he cautiously went inside, only to discover his best mate, James Potters dead body lying dead a few feet from the front door, his eyes staring blankly at ceiling, his wand still clutched tightly in his fist. 

"Oh Prongs..." Sirius said sadly, as he took a moment to step up to James corpse and bent down on one knee to close James' eyes before standing up straight again, to do a quick scan of the room for Lily and Harry but didn't see them anywhere in the lower part of the house so he quickly ran for the stairs to search upstairs for the missing Potters. 

Heading straight the nursery room, he entered the room only to instantly spot Lily's dead body lying on the floor, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, and Harry's unmoving body was lying facedown on the floor next to her. 

Feeling tears spring to his eyes, at the thought that two of his best friends were dead along with his godson, Sirius started making his way to Lily and Harry's bodies so he could move them downstairs to be with James's body, when he stopped dead in his tracks as his ears picked up the unmistakenable sound of an animal growling in the room. 

Looking towards the two bodies, his eyes quickly spotted the source of the growling, as he saw what looked to be a cat sized crystal dragon crouching next to Harry's body. When he tried to take another step towards them, the dragon released a warning shot of electrified blue flames that flew over his head a he ducked. 

Sirius quickly back up as far as he could in the small room, trying to look as unthreatening as he could to the dragon, and as soon as it looked like he wasn't going to try anything else, the dragon settled down curled up with it's body pressed protectively against Harry's body, while keeping a close eye on the adult wizard. 

'_Where the hell did that dragon come from!_' Sirius wondered silently to himself as he pulled out his wand, and aimed it towards the dragon, as he prepared to fire a stunning spell at it, '_And why's it acting so protective of Harry? He's dead..._' 

Sirius' attention was suddenly diverted as he heard a small whimper coming from where Harry's body lay, as his widened as shock as he watched as Harry moved, as his eyes opened to blink uncertainly at the room. "Harry?" 

"Ma..." Harry's voice whimpered, as the toddler started to wake up. 

The dragon let out a worried murring sound as he looked at Harry for a moment, then back at Sirius for a moment, before seemingly coming to a decision and took a step back from Harry to give the wizard a chance to come get him. 

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, dropping his wand as he rushed forward and knelt down in front of his godson, as he scooped Harry's body into his arms. Sleepy green eyes blinked up at him, as tiny hands reached out to clutch at Sirius' robes, "Pronglet, you scared me, I thought I had lost you too..." 

"Sorry, Pa'foo. 'ead 'urts..." Harry murmured as he snuggled into his godfather's arms, as his one of his hands released Sirius' robes to rub at the cut on his forehead, as he glanced around for something, before his green eyes settled on his mother's unmoving body on the floor, as tears started to well up in his eyes as he turned his gaze back to Sirius, "Pa'foo, ma no 'ake up. Bad man 'urt ma. Where's da? Want ma..." 

Sirius felt tears well up in his own eyes at Harry's words, as he watched his godson look around the room, before looking down at Lily's corpse. As he watched the tears start trickling down Harry's cheeks, for a moment the older man thought that the toddler seemed to understand what happened. 

"Harry's, it's going to be okay. Your mom's just sleeping right now, she's not hurting anymore. And you dad's asleep too." Sirius said as he moved Harry in his arms, and gave the toddler a hug, before pulling his godson away so he could look at him once more, "I'm going to take care of you now, okay?" 

Harry sniffled a bit as he looked up at Sirius with a questioning look on his young face, as he reached up with one hand to lightly touch Sirius' tears, pressing his hand against the older mans face for a moment before pulling it away, as he slowly nodded his head, as he leaned his head against Sirius chest, as the sullen look on the toddlers face seemed to deepen, "'kay..." 

"Now, let me take care of your head for you, before we go," Sirius said, as shifted Harry over to his left arm, while he held his wand in his right hand, and pointed it at Harry's forehead as he cast a simple healing spell on the injury. 

In a flash of light, the lightning bolt cut was cleaned off, without a trace of blood left as the wound sealed up from the spell, though the boy still rubbed at the scar irritably with the back of his hand while letting out a loud yawn. 

"I see your feeling sleepy after the big night you had," Sirius said teasingly as he shifted Harry's weight in his arms for a moment as he looked around the room sadly, "Why don't you take a nap, and when you wake up we'll be away from here?" 

"No nap. Not sweepy," Harry whined just as another yawn escaped from his mouth, as he stared up at Sirius for a moment, before looking around the room for a moment, "Want Kole." 

'Kole' was Harry's stuffed toy dragon, and Sirius quickly looked around the room for a moment before he finally spotted the stuffed animal lying discarded nearby in the overturned crib, and walked over and picked it up and handed it to Harry. 

Harry let out a happy squeal as he cuddled Kole in his arms, as he snuggled against Sirius' body, just as Harry let out a another loud yawn as his eyes started to droop close with his dragon held tightly in his small arms. 

* * *

Once Harry was asleep again, Sirius used his wand to transfigure the baby crib into a basket big enough to carry his godson in, complete with a mini mattress and baby blanket and pillow, before gently placing the toddler inside, and covering him with the baby blanket.

After a quick glance around the room, he noticed the human shaped burn mark on one of the walls, along with the pile of ashes in front of the burn. Walking over, he examined the wall for a moment, before looking down at the pile of ashes, and spotted a wand lying a few feet away. 

Walking over to the wand, he picked it up to examine it, and almost dropped it when he felt the dark magic that seemed to be radiating from it, as he realized who's wand it was. 

'_This **has** to be Voldemort's wand,_' Sirius thought silently to himself while he examined the wand in his hands for a moment before looking back up at the burn mark on the wall and the ashes on the floor, '_Could Harry have done this, or did that dragon..._' 

As Sirius turned his gaze back towards the basket that his godson slept him, he noticed that the dragon had now climbed into the basket and was curled up at Harry's feet. 

'_Wherever that dragon came from it can't be that bad, since it seems to be protective of Harry..._' Sirius thought silently to himself as he walked over and bent over to pick up the basket, hoisting it up into his arms and started to head out of the room. 

Stopping outside the door, he waved his wand in Lily's corpses direction while casting _**Mobilicorpus**_, and the body levitated off the ground and followed him downstairs, where he placed it side by side with James body, and transfigured a large blanket to cover the bodies with until someone could come and retrieve them. 

As Sirius carried the basket and it's occupants outside, Sirius was confronted by Rubeus Hagrid, who claimed to have been sent there by Dumbledore to retrieve Harry if he was still alive and bring him to his muggle aunts house, and the two men got into an argument over who Harry belonged with. 

While the two men were busy arguing, Hagrid hadn't even noticed the dragon that was resting at the foot of Harry's basket, and the dragon listened in on what was going on, and after a few seconds became invisible, just as Sirius reluctantly handed Harry over to Hagrid's keeping. 

* * *

_**-Shadi's POV-**_

Elsewhere, a ghostly figure wandered down the streets of Privet Drive, having been drawn to England by a familiar surge of power that it hadn't felt in over three thousand years. 

After feeling the power surge of Shadow Magic, the Millennium Key and Scales had activated and sent him a vision of this street, along with the image of an infant boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead lying in a basket, and had used up most of his energy transporting himself to England and had quickly located the street he had seen in his vision. 

The ghost appeared to be that of young man with tanned skin wearing yellow robes, and a white turban on his head, and black eyes. Hanging around his neck was a large golden key with an eye on etched into it, while in his left hand he clutched a golden scale that had a matching eye carved into it. 

'_What could have caused that power surge? I know that what I felt was Shadow Magic, but who did it?_' Shadi wondered to himself as he wondered down the darkened streets under the glow of the street lights, as he glanced around at his surroundings, '_It's too early for any of the reincarnations to be exhibiting their powers..._' 

As Shadi wondered down the street, and was just about to turn the corner, when an elderly man wearing long gray robes and a pointed hat, with a long flowing gray beard suddenly appeared in front of him seemingly out of thin air. 

The older man had his back to Shadi, so he didn't immediately see him, so Shadi made himself completely invisible as he watched as the stranger pulled out a wooden stick and pointed it at the street lights, and fired off a spell that snuffed out all of the lights on the street. 

Curious now, Shadi followed after the older man as he walked towards a house, and watched as the man stopped next to a wall and started speaking to a gray cat that was resting at the top of the wall for a few moments before the cat jumped down and transformed into an elderly woman. 

She was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing glasses. She was wearing a cloak like the old man and her graying black hair was drawn into a tight bun high on her head, as she turned a stern look on the man as they started talking amongst themselves as they waited for something to arrive. 

As Shadi listened in on the conversation, he heard duo spoke to each for a few minutes talking about leaving someone at the house they were standing in front of with his relatives, and the woman was arguing about how the family in the house seemed to be unsuited for whoever it was they were bringing, but the old man seemed adamant about leaving him there. 

Just then the quiet night air was broken by the sound of a motorcycle engine coming from the sky, and Shadi looked up in time to see a the headlight of a flying motorcycle ridden by a huge man coming their way as it landed on the street outside the house. 

As the rider came to a stop next to the sidewalk, he quickly climbed off of the motorcycle and headed for the other two, while carrying a brown basket in his arms, which he proceeded to hand over to the older man. 

Taking the basket as he spoke to the others, the older man put the basket down on the front doorstep of the house they had been standing in front of, before reaching into the sleeves of his robes and pulled out a letter which he placed in the basket, and soon the trio left. 

As soon as he was alone once more on the streets, Shadi eyed the basket that had been left behind, curious as to what could be inside of it, but after a moment decided that it had nothing to do with him and turned to leave to continue his search for the power surge, when he felt a sharp jolt shoot up the hand holding the Millennium Scales. 

Glancing down at the object, he now noticed that the Scales was now giving off a bright glow that heated up his hand, and he could feel it's powers awakening. Confusion filled him as he tried to figure out why the Scales were acting that way, he pointed them towards the basket, and the scales seemed to vibrate in his hands, as it started to pull away 

Keeping a tighter grip on the Scales while using his free hand he reached under his robes, and pulled out the Millennium Key, and saw that it was giving off a glow like the Scales were, but the power now radiating from the Key wasn't the same as what the Scales was giving off, especially when he pointed the Key in the direction of the basket. 

Once he was sure no one else was around to see him, he floated over to the front step and bent over, while making his ghostly body solid as he reached down with one hand to pull the blankets away from whatever was inside, only to find the sleeping form of that black haired baby that he had seen in his vision earlier, who was clutching a stuffed dragon in his arms. 

'_A baby?_' Shadi wondered silently to himself as he tucked the folds of the blanket back around the infant, as he reached for the letter and unfolded it, quickly scanning his eyes over the message that had been written on it, before turning his gaze back towards the slumbering child in confusion. '_This mere child defeated a powerful wizard like Voldemort?_' 

He had heard of Voldemort in his travels around the world, and he couldn't see how this infant had been able to defeat him. But from the amount of Shadow magic now coming off of him, he already had a guess how he might have done it. 

Reaching for the Millennium Key around his neck, he gently pressed the key against Harry's forehead and activated it's powers, and unlocked Harry's 'Room of the Soul' and within seconds saw flashes of Harry's life leading up to tonight as Shadi witnessed his mothers death. 

'_Leaving him in this place won't do at all. If that woman says is true then this kind of environment,_' Shadi thought silently to himself a few minutes later as he came out of Harry's mind and put away the Key, as he quickly came to a decision. Bending low, he scooped up the basket into his arms, and started walking away from the household, '_won't be suitable for this child especially as his Shadow Magic grows. I think I can find better place for him._' 

Still cradling the basket in his arms, Shadi made his way down the drive and into the streets where he soon faded out of sight with the basket in tow. 

* * *

_**-San Diego, California – November 1, 1981-**_

Angelique Devlin sat in her chaise chair inside of the family room of her mansion, as she stared down into a small picture frame that she held in her hands, as the flames dance in her fireplace to take away the chill that cold fall afternoon. 

She was a middle aged woman in her early-fifties, dressed in a plain yellow dress with flower patterns on it, with long brown hair littered with gray streaks starting to appear in them, her blue eyes looking tired as she looked in the picture in her hands. 

The picture in the frame showed a young man with pitch black hair and bright green eyes, with his arm wrapped around the waist of a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, while Angelique was sitting in front of the three in her chair as she held a one year old boy with black hair and blue eyes on her lap, as the three adults smiled for the camera, while the baby stared on curiously at the camera, while sucking his thumb. 

The picture had been taken three months ago, shortly before the accident that had robbed Angelique Devlin of her only child and grandson, along with her daughter-in-law, who she had loved as if she had been her own flesh and blood child. 

Over three weeks ago, her son Danté and his wife Rose had been driving back from a vacation trip to San Francisco with Adam in his car seat in the back, when their car was sideswiped into a brick wall by drunk driver. 

Danté had been killed instantly in the collision, while her daughter-in-law and grandson had been rushed to the closest hospital, where they were listed as in critical condition. By the time she had reached the hospital, young Adam had already passed on, while Rose was in a coma, that lasted over a week before she finally died. 

Tears ran down Angelique's eyes as she remembered that fateful day when she buried what was left of her family, pain filling her as she unhappily to a future being alone until her own time came. 

Her family came from a long line of witches and wizards in it, and had financial ties in both the muggle and magical communities that kept them going for generations, and now with the death of her only child and his family, it now look like the family line would die with her. 

Being an only child herself while growing up, Danté, and later Adam, had been Angelique's last chance of continuing her family's bloodline, since complications during Danté's birth made it impossible for Angelique to be able to have get pregnant again and have more children. Her husband, Patrick, had passed away a few years earlier from a heart attack. 

As she continued sitting in miserable silence, she heard the faint sound of the doorbell ringing loudly for a few seconds, as the bells chimes rang throughout the mansion. She didn't bother getting up from her seat, knowing that one of her servants would get the door and went back to her musings. 

After a few minutes of silence, she jumped in surprise when she heard a light knock coming from the door leading into the room, and taking a moment to dry her eyes with her handkerchief, she turned towards the door and called out, "You may enter." 

The door opened to reveal her butler, Archibald Smithers, standing there as a pale faced maid followed behind him while carrying a brown basket. 

"What is it Smithers?" Angelique demanded, confusion filling her voice as she watched the elderly butler enter the room, as her eyes moved from him to the maid and back, as she saw the upset look that was on the man's face, "Is something wrong?" 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, madam," Smithers said, his face looking worried as he glanced from his mistress to, his usual calm demeanor seemed to be missing now, "But a matter has been brought up, which needs your _immediate_ attention." 

Smithers had been working with Angelique's family since she had been a small child, thus she had known the man her whole life. Smithers had always shown a stoic outlook to things and ran the house perfectly, but too see him acting the way he was now, something terrible must have happened to make him lose his composure like this. 

As the older man brought the basket forward, she peeked inside to find the sleeping form of what looked to be a black haired boy sleeping inside the basket, while tightly clutching a stuffed dragon in his arms. 

"Smithers, what is this?" Angelique demanded, keeping her voice low so she didn't disturb the sleeping child as she turned her gaze back on her butler, "Who is this child and where did he come from, and where is his parents?" 

"When I went to open the front door to whoever rang the doorbell, I found no one there, except for this child on the front doorstep," Smithers said, as he looked worriedly at his employer for a moment, as he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to her, "There was no one else outside except him, along with this letter addressed to you." 

Angelique accepted the letter with shaky hands, as she ripped the letter open and started reading the message written on the paper. 

**_To Mrs. Angelique Willow Devlin, _**

It has come to my attention that you have recently lost your only son and his family in a car crash a few weeks ago, so I'm sure that this must be a bad time for you, but I have no where else to turn. 

I've heard that your family is a very powerful and prominent one in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, so I am hoping that you would be willing to help me with a small problem involving the child you now hold. 

The name of this child that you hold is Harold James Potter, born on July 31, 1980. He was recently orphaned just a few short hours ago, after losing his own parents to an evil dark lord named Lord Voldemort, while the Dark Lord himself was killed while trying to kill young Harry with the Killing Curse.. 

The boy has nowhere else to go, that won't keep him safe from the dark lord's followers, and he won't have a chance at having a normal life if he was allowed to remain where he was. His remaining relatives on his mothers side hate anything to do with magic, and will make his life miserable in the years ahead if he were to remain with them. 

If you chose to take him in despite all that I've just said, then all I can ask of you is that you raise this boy with love and teach him to control his powers. It may also be wise to give him a completely new name so that his enemies will never be able to find him until he's ready to face them. 

-Sincerely,  
A friend

After finishing the letter, she read it two more times just to make sure that what she was reading was real and not some of hoax or illusion, before she placed it down on the table next to her with a stunned look on her wizened features, as she closed her eyes. 

"Madam?" Smithers said, worry filling his tone as he saw the look on his employers' features, as he took a step towards the older women, and could see that she still seemed to be breathing steadily, "Are you alright? Shall I call for an ambulance?" 

"Don't bother, Smithers. I'm _fine_, thank you." Angelique said as she opened her eyes to stare at her butler with an intense look that Smithers hadn't seen since her sons' death, "Where is the boy? I need to decide what to do once I've seen him." 

After hesitating for a moment, Smithers quickly moved to retrieve Harry from the maid he'd left him with, and brought the toddler into the room, bringing the basket over to his employer, as he placed it on the floor at her feet. As Angelique stared down at the toddler that lay sleeping, she felt a rush of longing fill her as she took in his features. 

He had a mop of messy black hair covering his head, and looked almost angelic as he slept within his basket, completely oblivious of everything that was happening around him. A small frown appeared on Angelique's features when she noticed the fresh lightning bolt shaped scar on the infants' forehead. It looked like it had been treated, but she could see that a small trickle of blood seeping out of it. 

'_He reminds me **so** much of Danté at that age with that black hair..._' Angelique thought sadly as she pulled out one of her clean handkerchiefs and bent over in her chair to gently lift Harry out of his basket, and lightly pressed the handkerchief against the bleeding cut until the blood finally stopped flowing, as she held him in her arms, a saddened look on her features as she ran a hand through Harry's hair, as her fingertip lightly traced over the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, '_He **has** to be around Adam's age too..._' 

As she continued holding onto Harry's small form, the toddler suddenly let out a loud yawn as he stretched a bit, and opened his eyes a little bit, showing Angelique his piercing green eyes for a moment just before he closed them again as he drifted off back to sleep. 

"Madam, shall I call the authorities and tell them that someone has abandoned their child on your doorstep," Smithers asked as he watched the mixture of emotions that displayed itself on his employers features, "so they can send someone from Social Services to come take him away?" 

It was at that moment that Angelique Devlin came to a decision that she hoped that she wouldn't regret later on in life. 

"You'll do _no_ such thing, Smithers! We're _not_ calling the police." Angelique snapped as she turned her gaze on her butler with an accusing look on her features, as she glanced back down at the sleeping toddler with a determined look on her features, "I'm going to _keep_ him. Smithers, I would like you to say hello to the _new_ master of the house once I'm gone." 

"But madam, I don't _think_ you can just," Smithers started to say, only to have whatever he was going to say be cut off when Angelique started talking again. 

"Call Patterson up for me, and tell him I have a job for him. I want to adopt him right away, and Patterson is the only one I know who can get the job done with the legal issues," Angelique said as she cradled her new grandson in her arms, as she stared down at him with a loving look appearing in her eyes, "If I'm going to keep this kid, I might as well do it right, so no one is going to take him away from me." 

"_'Give him a new name'_, huh? Okay then, I think I shall name you Duke," Angelique said as she cooed at the baby she cradled in her arms, her eyes glistening with tears as she thought of the miracle someone had given her after the loss of her own child and grandson, "Welcome to the family, Duke Devlin." 

* * *

Standing outside the living room window, Shadi's transparent form watched what was happening inside the room, as a small smile appeared on his face. He'd stuck around just in case the Devlin family might have not been willing to take Harry in, and was sticking around to take him back, when he heard her acceptance of raising Harry.

From his spot at the window he could clearly see the look the older woman was giving the sleeping toddler, left him knowing that he had made the right decision. 

Just as he was about to turn away, a small tingling sensation suddenly cursed through his hand, catching his attention as he glanced down at the Millennium Scales, which was giving a soft glow in his hands as it seemed to try and pull out of his grip and towards the small room. 

"Not yet. He's not ready to handle you just yet, so be patient," Shadi said to the Scales as he grasped it tightly with both hands, focusing his powers through it until it finally settled back down, though he didn't loosen his grip on it just yet, as it continued to tug against his hands, "You'll be united with him once the time comes." 

After a few seconds the Scales finally settled down, it's glow disappearing like it had never been there to begin with. 

"Now everything is in place." Shadi said as he started to turn away from the window a few seconds later, "With the pharaoh's reincarnation having been reborn, his future will be assured here." 

A rumbling growl suddenly caught Shadi's attention, causing him to turn around to see what it was, Shadi smiled when he found himself coming face to face with a transparent miniature Hyozanryu dragon floating next to him, it's orange eyes glowing as it watched him curiously. 

"Hello, Hyozanryu. I'm entrusting you to continue watching over your little master," Shadi said as he reached out to gently rub the dragon kit under it's chin, earning a rumbling growl of pleasure as the dragon bumped it's head against his hand playfully, "You did good work coming to his aid tonight, and he may need all the help he can get in the years ahead." 

Hyoyanryu bobbed his head in acknowledgment to Shadi's words, as he gave the spirits hand a small lick, then blew out a small burst of electrified blue flame, before he faded out of existence, returning to the Shadow world once more until he was needed. 

After the dragon's departure, Shadi glanced one last time at the window with a satisfied smile on his features, before he turned away and faded out of sight also. 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This is my first _**Harry Potter-Yugi-oh**_ fanfic, and I hope that you guys like it. The prologue is completed at 19 pages. 

When I came up with the idea for this story, I was wondering how I should write it, like how Harry would be a part of the _**Yugi-oh**_ world, and I came up with the idea to turn him into one of the cast, with a little of _**Yugi-oh GX**_ added in involving '_Duel Spirits_', which is what Hyozanryo is for Harry, sort of. Hyozanryu is supposed to be stronger than a normal Duel Spirit, and as you've seen, he has special powers too. 

I _know_ that the scene where Shadi spied on Dumbledore, McGonnagal and Hagrid seemed a bit lame, but I seriously didn't want to put in much monologue, especially since it was supposed to be Shadi's POV, and all he was really doing was observing what the trio was doing and not really interacting with them, I just described what happened as best as I could, and leave the rest to the readers imaginations for those who've read the books and watched the movies. 

In the **_Yugi-oh_** series, who else would fit Harry's mold other than Duke Devlin? They have the same emerald green eyes, black hair, and 'Duke' is always wearing that bandanna of his. 

By the second or third chapter, Duke/Harry will basically have done _everything_ that the original Duke would have done in the _**Yugi-oh**_ series, and probably be in the middle of Kaiba's _**Battle City Tournament arc**_ by the time he's found. 

Another thing is, if you guys want me to continue this story, I require ten to fifteen reviews before I put up the next chapter, which is almost completed.


End file.
